johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
RA3: Basic Knowledge and Tactics
Completing these missions aren't going to be easy as the enemy will be very tough and will make sure you don't complete your mission. Here are some knowledge and tactics about the game and can help you complete missions. Some things first In the pages regarding to the missions, you'll find that you will have some certain kinds of objectives you need to complete. Primary Primary objectives are the ones you need to complete in order to complete the mission. You or your co-commander can complete them. Bonus Bonus objectives make completing the mission easier, more on that in this page. Parameter Though not mentioned in the game itself, but parameters are absolutely critical to follow. Because failing parameters will spell instant mission failure. Build in Mass Make sure you build up a sizable force that can defeat the enemy quickly and easily. Plus, building up a good sizable force is also more cost effective can just building up small forces. Of course, you'll lose units when they are in battle, but that is the nature of war, right? Make sure that you have enough rescources to replace losses. Have variety Just buiulding a large force of just one unit isn't going to help you complete a lot of missions. Just remember that some units are strong against others, and remember that some are also weak to certain units. Plus, a lot of land units such as tanks and some infantry won't fire on airborne units (especially airborne anti-surface units which presents a problem to land units as well as some naval units). Make sure you build several different units which can really help your forces. It is also important you build your base with the right structures to complete your mission as well. Think Defense In each mission, the enemy will do absolutely everything to take you out of the battle. So it is very important to make sure that your base has a strong defense surrounding it, and make sure it covers all levels of the battlefield (e.g., land, sea and air). Use civilian buildings In some parts in some missions, you're going to be limited to the use of infantry, and you're going to have to make sure that most of them survive if you are to complete a mission. Have them garrison civilian buildings so they can get extra protection as the building will be damaged. Though, the Conscript can use Molotov Cocktails which can bypass the building's protection and kill the units inside, so be careful. Shatter the shield Enemy bases are going to be heavily defended, if you do not deal with the bases defenses, they'll easily reduce the size of your forces. This is why it's a good idea to have long range bombing units such as the Allied Athena Cannon and the Soviet Kirov Airship or the Empire's Shogun Battleship as they can destroy the defenses of the enemy base easily. Though, in earlier missions (when you're limited to a specific arsenal) you may have to use your own forces to destroy the defenses, airborne anti-surface units sich as the Soviet Twinblade or the Empire's Rcoket Angel can also work. About Bonus Objectives Bonus objectives, though not critical to complete the mission, but by completing them it makes completing other objectives easier as it'll either give you a boost in rescources, call in reinforcements or clear a certain path for your forces. Don't forget your co-commanders Keep in mind that in the missions, you will not fight alone. You'll be given a co-commander who will accompany you in your mission. You can have your co-commander to attack a certain target, set up a defense area for your forces or even have their forces meet up with your own and you can co-ordinate a joint attack on a specific target. In some missions, a co-commander is crucial to completing ccertain objectives, and in those missions a co-commander will call you to tell you a recommendation on what you can tell them what to do. Tech Buildings The Engineers' job isn't just fixing and capturing enemy buildings, but to also capture what is called Tech Buildings. These buildings can give you a very unique advantage, depending on what kind of building it is. Oil Derrick These can give you a small boost in resources, the more you capture the better the boost. Observation Post Clears a huge amount of area shroud. Hospital Gives Infantry units the ability to restore health. Garage Gives all armored units the ability to restore health.